


stuck in stories - Neil's perspective

by ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie



Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie/pseuds/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie
Summary: the team is blowing off steam, drinking and playing a dare game
Relationships: Neil/Original Female Character(s) (Tenet), Neil/Reader
Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	stuck in stories - Neil's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> It was quite tricky to switch the perspectives, but once that chaotic idiot let me inside his head, it was so much fun to follow his thoughts as the story progressed.  
> Even though I usually try to write Reader as gender-neutral as possible, this time I chose to insert fem!Reader directly, I hope you’re still going to enjoy it!  
> (song for this one: The Neighbourhood - Cry Baby)

“You lot are a bunch of fucking children! Who wrote that, eh?!”

Neil’s mouth widened in a shit-eating grin. “Now now, Ives, we all know you want it,” he teased, snickering as he had to dodge an empty beer can Ives threw his way.

The whole team of rookies decided to blow off some steam after their first big mission together. Everyone was too tired to do anything too elaborate though. Instead of going out, the squad ended up on the floor of Wheeler’s hotel room, drinking and playing a dare game.

“What did I miss?”

Neil looked up and smiled as he watched his best friend sat down on the floor between him and Ives. He noticed how exhausted she was, even though she tried to hide it under the curious expression painted on her face.

He couldn’t help feeling so proud of how well she did during the mission. The truth was, he’d never doubted her abilities on the field. It might had been his idea for her to join Tenet alongside him (he still couldn’t believe that TP wasn’t more opposed to the recommendation; Neil took a mental note to ask him about that the next time they meet), but she quickly proved that she was a natural and made her way to the first response squad. There was a certain comfort in having her next to him when things got heated, because even though he trusted the rest of the guys to cover his six during the missions, he trusted _her_ with his _life_.

Neil’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden holler that filled the room

“The Universe has spoken!” cheered Wheeler, raising her beer as she winked at Neil. He furrowed his brows, not entirely sure what made her so gleeful about the change of events. _Well, she probably was straight-up drunk at this point._

Neil switched his gaze to his friend, her bright eyes darting left and right, trying to make sense of the cackling people around her.

“You and your impeccable timing, huh?” he said and showed her a small piece of paper.

She squinted as she read the dare prompt. “…Kiss a person sitting on your right?” she glanced at Ives and flashed her teeth in a wicked grin. “I must admit, I kinda want to see that!”

“Oi, fuck you, mate!” Ives groaned and kicked her leg, making her giggle in response.

Neil nudged her shoulder, then tilted his head and smirked. “Well, but now _you_ are the person sitting on my right.”

He watched as her eyes widened, a hint of blush creeping up her cheeks. She clenched her jaw and blinked twice.

“Shit,” she started laughing, but Neil was studying her closely. Her shoulders tensed slightly, she held her breath for a moment and shot a quick look in his direction.

The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable in any way.

Neil put his hand on her arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Only if you’re okay with this.”

She looked at him, thankful for his concern. She chewed on her bottom lip. “Well, I mean…,” she hesitated and shrugged, but then her eyes lit up and she asked, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Neil couldn’t find an answer to that. To him, it wasn’t a big deal. Because she was… _her_. His best friend in the entire world. The one he knew like the back of his hand. Always there, _joined at the hip_ , as her mother used to call them. The one constant in his life.

…But there he was, feeling all sappy again. _Oh, if only she knew, she would smack him in the blink of an eye._

He couldn’t resist trying to make her laugh, just to wipe any leftover tension remaining in the air.

Neil’s eyebrow quirked. “Try not to fall in love with me,” he said, leaning in her direction.

“Might be too late for that,” she mumbled.

Neil could swear a flash of panic clouded her face for a second, as if she realized what she’d just said. He hesitated.

“…what?”

Whatever that was though, it was already gone. She rolled her eyes and tittered. “You _wish_.”

_…Sometimes, he did._

Or at least he used to, anyway.

Neil chuckled and shook his head. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and when their lips met, he closed his eyes, utterly mesmerized by the sensation. And then, just as he wondered if maybe he selfishly lingered for too long in this moment, her lips parted delicately.

His mind went blank.

Without giving it too much thought, Neil’s fingers slid on the back of her neck and he pulled her a bit closer. His heart was pounding in his chest as he lightly deepened a kiss.

The team’s collective “ _ooh_ ” rolled through the room, breaking the spell.

She gasped quietly against his lips. Their gazes locked. Her expression was puzzled, the pupils dilated in her shimmering eyes, her cheeks flushed.

Neil tilted his head, his brows drew together in a silent question.

_Are you okay?_

She blinked slowly and nodded, the corners of her mouth curling into a coy smile.

Then, she turned her attention to a small pile of paper rolls on the floor in front of her. “All right, my turn, I hope that you idiots put more of those in there, I wanna smooch my girl Wheeler next!” she teased, hiding all the softness behind a smug grin.

Neil smiled to himself. She was _impossible_.

Later that night, he was laying on his bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling in the dark, thinking. His mind running a thousand different scenarios. Carefully examining all the _what ifs._

Finally, he scoffed, rubbing his face with his palms. They were both tired, tipsy, and it was just a kiss, no need to overthink it.

Her sudden nervousness. That little smile. The softness of her lips. That quiet gasp. The strange look in her eyes.

…right?

He sighed.

_Enough._


End file.
